Linear Transformer Drivers (“LTD”) are a class of accelerators that are capable of generating high current, high voltage pulses. High power pulses are useful in applications such as high current Z-pinch inertial confinement fusion (“ICF”), Z-pinch inertial fusion energy (“IFE”) drivers, flash radiography, and high-power microwaves. One approach to making an LTD includes constructing an array of power delivery modules that are connected in parallel. An accelerator cavity encloses the array of power delivery modules and a load is positioned within a core at the center of the cavity to receive high power pulses generated by the array of power delivery modules.
In this arrangement, a high power pulse is created by switching the power delivery modules and inductively adding the pulses at (relatively) low voltage through low inductance transfer and soft iron or other ferromagnetic material core isolation. Although this configuration is capable of generating high power pulses, the pulses are generally sine shaped output pulses that may not be well suited for some applications. For example, in radiography, a pulse with a fixed voltage (flat top) is desired. Hence, a more suitable power pulse would have a flat or trapezoidal (rising or falling) top. Therefore, an LTD that could generate high power pulses that also had flat or trapezoidal tops is desirable.